Queen Max
by chanel gateshead
Summary: Max is evil! She now rules the world. We all knew that she would eventually and that it was inevitable, so why not I write about it? Evil Max has a secret that only Angle knows, and maybe if I'm nice, I'll tell you what it is.
1. Max is EVIL?

**Disclaimer: Although I am, of course, superior to all of you filthy human scum (jk!), I cannot yet get my royal hands on owning Maximum Ride. I will though, as soon as James Patterson mysteriously disappears (jk, again!!). Muahahahahaha!!**

"I rule the world. I am your queen and you are my slaves. You do as I say and everything I say. Why, you may ask. Why? I'll tell you why. First of all, I can kick everyone's' butts no matter who they belong to without even breaking a sweat. Second, I am totally awesome. Besides, if you make me mad, I can throw you off a cliff, and that's being generous for me. Thirdly, but certainly not lastly, I'm not human. That makes me, your queen, Her Royal Highness Maximum Ride, superior to all of your underdeveloped puny brains that are so small they would fall out of your ears if it weren't for that inconvenient system of nerves and blood vessels that keeps it in place. Here's a little advice: Be afraid. Be very afraid."

Queen Max stood taking in her pathetic excuse for a kingdom (which was the whole world, but she took what she could get). She was proud of this particular speech. Her Royal Highness was certain that she had the evil witch of an unstoppable dictator down.

_Stop Max! What you're doing is wrong, unnecessary, and completely immature!_The queen's annoying Voice scolded her inside her head.

_Oh Voice. _She sighed in her head, if that's even possible._ You don't understand, do you? You spent that whole time you wasted for us both rambling away about my so called destiny. You were distracted and apparently never noticed my wickedness before it was too late. I'm evil now, and as long as the world is mine, it's not in any danger. Isn't that what you wanted me to do, Voice? Protect the world? Oh, yeah. And it's _Queen _Max to you._

Being evil felt great. The Voice would never even begin to understand the pure bliss Queen Max felt having people everywhere collapse to their knees in her presence and rush to wait on her every desire.

Being evil was lonely though.

She would never admit it, but she missed her flock. She missed them enough to go visit them in their personal dungeons which she had made especially for them. It was on one of these visits when she let the walls in her superior mind down for just a teensy little second and when Angle unexpectedly found out the truth behind Queen Maximum Ride, Most Respected Ruler of the Earth.


	2. Flashback: Max visits her prisioners

Her Royal Highness Queen Maximum Ride the Feared Ruler of the World was afraid. Today she went to visit her prisioners, her old friends and family, the rest of the flock. They were a flock no longer though with their leader gone bad.

Max skillfully navigated the halls of the dark and forbidding castle with ease. This was her home, but no matter how calm and collected she looked on the outside (she learned some tricks from Fang, back when she had good in her cold heart), she was shacking inside. She hadn't seen her flock in a few months, not since she took over the world. Now they were captured. They were occupying her dungeon, in her home, her friends were her prisioners.

They were her captives. She was queen. Their lives were in her hands, and today Max was to decide their fate.

She reached the rotting dungeon door and plugged her nose. The "bathrooms" were right behind the door and futher down she was able to unplug. There they were.

They looked terrible, and Max, no matter how evil she was now, wanted to rush over to her ex-flock and take care of them. Her new position would never allow that though.

They sat with their backs to the wall, half asleep. They were filthy and wounded from the fight they obviously put up when Queen Max's soldiers overtook them. _Without a doubt, my soldiers got the worst of it_, Max thought to herself.

She walked over to them, coming closer still. At first, she went unnoticed, but then Fang looked up and look her right in the eyes. Max's hard heart stung with the pain she felt. The hate in his glare for once revealed his feelings. Max wanted to run out of there and fix everything, but she knew she couldn't. She wished with all her evil heart that she and Fang would be able to go back to normal after everything gets better.

Max's big plan to save the world was strange and completely unexpected, but it was fun at first. Ordering people around was what she did best. It felt as if the world was her flock, her huge wingless flock.

During the making of her master plan, Max never once had felt any doubts that she wouldn't be able to do it, but right now she believed that this was a huge mistake. Thanks to Fang and his rarely expressed feelings, it took every ounce of strength and self control to not burst into tears and give everything up.

Queen Max took a deep breath and began to speak. "You are my prisioners. I am keeping you in this dungeon for as long as you live. I am the queen of the earth and I will determine how long you live, so I would respect me if I were you. I am expected by my loyal subjects to execute you, but, out of generousity you may find surprising, I am letting you live here. You will sleep here, eat here, relieve yourselves here, die here. You will be monitored and guarded so don't try anything funny. I will be back with the full moon."

Max looked everyone in the eyes exculding Fang, afraid of what she knew she would see in his eyes – hatred, disbelieve, abandonment. Nudge was crying softly. Iggy was silent and stiff, clearly shocked by the circumstances. Her Royal Highness was quite sure her words painted a crystal clear picture for him of her new viciousness and power. Gazzy's eyes were at half-mast and he wimpered every so often. Angel was sleeping, her head resting on Fang's shoulders.

_It will all be worth it in good time. The evil in me isn't mine, it's not mine! It belongs to others even more powerful than me. It belongs to the people who made me who I was, who the flock and I are. I can't tell them though, ever. At least not until _it_ happens._ Max's thoughts were unstable and uncontrollable from seeing her flock in this state.

She was so caught up in them that she forgot her mind blocks. That's when the Ruler of the World looked up and saw Angel, the six-year-old mind reader, staring intensly at her, confused by what she heard in Max's thoughts. That's why the Most Greatly Feared Dictator of Earth literally flew out of the room with horror shining on her face from her mistake. Yep. Maximum Ride was scared of a child.


End file.
